


We don’t need a why

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft but not dramatic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo was always missing the train home, but he and Baekhyun both knew it was so he could have a reason to stay.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	We don’t need a why

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on Ariana Grande music and she has always been my greatest Baeksoo muse.
> 
> Thank you, goodnight n go, for existing.
> 
> Also thank you for all of you. I know I don’t always get to reply to comments but I read them and they make me so fuzzy inside ;-;

If there was one thing Baekhyun knew, it was that he and Kyungsoo were the best at making excuses.

One in the morning and they were still awake. Chatting in the dark on Baekhyun’s couch, sipping decaf tea and doing their best to stay conscious. 

It was an avoiding tactic. Neither wanted to acknowledge the fact that it was late and make their obligatory excuses. They both knew Kyungsoo had missed the train home; it was just a matter of saying it. But of course Kyungsoo wouldn’t up and invite himself to stay, so they were both waiting on Baekhyun to finally admit that he was ready to sleep so he could make the invitation for him.

Baekhyun was a night owl at heart. Even with the warmth of the tea enticing him to relax, he still had that advantage over Kyungsoo, who he could tell was already half-asleep. He’d put his mug on the coffee table and curled up on the couch, drawing his legs up and leaning his head to the side so he could face Baekhyun while they talked. Baekhyun’s eyes had adjusted enough to see that Kyungsoo would nod off on occasion, startling ever so often to answer a question or comment in a way that was as endearing as it was telling. He wasn’t used to staying up. But he wanted to. 

Baekhyun had been speaking, but he stopped in the middle of his sentence to laugh. “You’re falling asleep.”

After a silence that lasted a little more than it should have, Kyungsoo managed, “You’re the one who wanted to leave the lights off.”

“I like talking in the dark.”

“But it makes me tired.”

“That’s okay.” Baekhyun thought for a moment, but there was nothing to think about. “I don’t think there are any trains back this late.”

“Yeah.”

“Stay.”

Kyungsoo hummed, and ‘stay’ was apparently the consent he needed to lie on his side, the top of his head just touching Baekhyun’s leg. He sighed when Baekhyun freed him of his glasses, pushing his face into the crevice of the couch to sleep.

As much as this wasn’t the first time they’d managed to procure a reason for Kyungsoo to come over and stay, moments like these still made Baekhyun’s stomach flutter. They weren’t together. Not officially. But it was impossible for Baekhyun to delude himself into thinking they didn’t feel like they were, with all the times Kyungsoo had found a way to visit since they’d met a year ago on the train by Baekhyun’s place.

Late nights and late talks. All of which escaped Baekhyun the next day. Even now he couldn’t remember what they’d talked about over the past few hours. It could have been anything as trivial as favorite foods or as heavy as familial loss, but Baekhyun didn’t know. He just knew that five hours had felt like ten minutes in the dark with nothing but Kyungsoo to distract him, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure how they’d managed it. 

The sudden movement of Kyungsoo snuggling into the cushions pulled Baekhyun out of the pre-sleep daze he hadn’t realized he’d been in. He’d been staring at the drawn curtains, hands still wrapped around his mug. Lukewarm tea. Baekhyun stood as carefully as he could and set it down on the table.

There was no use relocating Kyungsoo. He was firmly situated where he was and besides, Baekhyun didn’t want to wake him up just to move him. He went to his room and grabbed a blanket to tuck Kyungsoo in, placing a pillow just above his head in case he woke up in the middle of the night wanting one. Then he brought the mugs to the sink and promised himself he’d wash them in the morning, whatever ‘morning’ meant when it was already one and they’d already made it to the next day.

Baekhyun fell into bed alone for not the first time since Kyungsoo’s first visit. Since he lived by himself, he might’ve found it a comfortable feeling. But for some reason Baekhyun hated going to bed when Kyungsoo was over. It felt too far away. The knowledge that Kyungsoo was just outside the door always made the sheets feel colder. 

Baekhyun settled in as best he could, laying on his side with his gaze to the window. Maybe he should set an alarm clock. If he woke up early he could get to the kitchen and cook them something, and maybe Kyungsoo would stay longer and catch another train in the afternoon. It was the weekend, anyway; he was sure Kyungsoo was free. Baekhyun leaned over and grabbed his phone on the nightstand to set the alarm, ignoring the fact that this was the harder route. If he asked, Kyungsoo would stay without explanation. But this roundabout method was familiar and they were in the business of ignoring the signs of a potential relationship, for reasons even Baekhyun couldn’t explain. Even with all the comments over the past year assuming they were a couple, neither did anything to confirm or deny speculation. They would just smile at each other and move on. Like it was a secret. And Baekhyun supposed it was. Only sometimes, he wondered if he had read something wrong in Kyungsoo’s actions; if they really were just friends. 

In the end, it didn’t matter too much. Because Kyungsoo came often and they continued to make excuses for him to stay.

Baekhyun fell asleep thinking up one more and woke up to something other than his alarm.

Warmth. The instant he was pulled from his dream he knew Kyungsoo was there, back pressed against Baekhyun’s chest and head buried under the covers. The feedback was instant: Baekhyun’s heartbeat skyrocketed and he swallowed, holding his breath.

His arm was already around Kyungsoo. He could feel Kyungsoo’s cold hands gripping his against his chest, and could hear the soft breaths that told him Kyungsoo was still asleep. Baekhyun didn’t know why his skin was freezing when it was under the blankets, but he couldn’t help but extricate his hand from Kyungsoo’s grip so he could cover Kyungsoo’s hands instead, warming them.

Waking Kyungsoo up seemed like a crime, so Baekhyun had done his best to be gentle. But even that slight movement had Kyungsoo stirring. Baekhyun stopped breathing when Kyungsoo turned and curled into Baekhyun’s chest, nuzzling into his shirt.

After a moment Kyungsoo breathed in, sighed. “Your heartbeat is so loud,” Kyungsoo murmured. 

“You surprised me.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice was muffled against fabric. “I was cold last night.”

Baekhyun shivered, just noticing the sharp cut of air. “Did the heater turn off? Wait- maybe it broke-“

“Don’t get up yet.” Kyungsoo clung to his arm, eyes still closed. “It’s too cold.”

Baekhyun cursed - it was involuntary- and settled back down. “Why are you so cute?”

He could just make out the small smile on Kyungsoo’s face as he answered, “I’m cute? Aren’t you the cuter one between the two of us?”

“Wait.”

Kyungsoo frowned. “Hm?”

“What time is it?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Do you have to go somewhere? I’m sorry. I turned off your alarm because I thought you only set it to make breakfast-“

“You saw my alarm?” Baekhyun scoured his (still-not-quite-conscious) mind, trying to recall if he’d titled the alarm anything strange aside from the reminder to ‘cook something.’ 

“It woke me up this morning. I think it went off for, like, fifteen minutes. You really sleep like a log.”

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m just touched you were going to make us breakfast.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how it was possible, but he felt his heartbeat quicken just the slightest bit. He took a leap of faith. “Maybe I was just looking for an excuse for you to stay longer.”

There was a brief moment’s pause before Kyungsoo breathed out a laugh. “So you had an ulterior motive.”

“Yeah, I’m selfish like that.”

Kyungsoo made a sound in acknowledgement and looked up at Baekhyun, stretching before placing his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. Cold fingers touched his skin, but Baekhyun didn’t even notice. Kyungsoo smiled. “I like you, you know.”

“I know.”

“Hm.” Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “That obvious, huh?”

“Well, I like you too.”

Kyungsoo reached up and pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s unceremoniously, then said, “I was only a little worried.”

“How come?”

“Because. Who knows what you’re really thinking? You’re crazy.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were shining. “Not that I really mind.” Before Baekhyun could protest, Kyungsoo distracted him by massaging the nape of his neck and smiling with unreserved adoration. “Permission to stay longer?”

Baekhyun laughed at the request. How cute could he be? “Permission granted.”

“What about next time?”

“Permission granted, too.”

“Even if I don’t miss the train?”

Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling. He nodded, realized he was resisting the urge to press a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead, and stopped resisting. “Even if you don’t miss the train.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo lifted himself a bit to request one more forehead kiss and closed his eyes, content. “Let’s go back to sleep now. I’m exhausted.”

So they did. They slept under the sheets until the afternoon, ignoring the sound of the train whistling not too far from Baekhyun’s place. Later they would wake up freezing and regret putting off checking the heater, but for now they were cozy and warm with each other. And that was enough.


End file.
